worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Helianth
Hi Helianth -- we are excited to have World University as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela tables Have a look at Courses to see how the content can be structured even better. If the icons to sort the columns bother you, remove the "sortable" key word. What you really want is to set up a sort of course database that you can use to generate lists from automatically. This requires more technical skills than you have, though. --◄mendel► 03:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Monobook If you really want to go with the monobook skin, you ought to ask WikiMedia foundation (not wikia) to sponsor your wiki. I'd also suggest using the Semantic MediaWiki and Semantic Forms extensions to manage your course database on the wiki, yet make it easy to add more courses and sort and select them by certain criteria. It's not even hard to set this up, if you really do this then I can help you. Leave a message on my talkpage to reach me. --◄mendel► 00:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :I replied to you on my talkpage over at guildwiki. --◄mendel► 03:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Great to meet you Hello Scott, Great to see you at the meetup yesterday, and sorry we didn't have a chance to talk with you further at the end. Let us know if you have any questions, and hopefully will see you at another SF event in the future. Cheers, Sarah (talk 00:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Learn Japanese Language Hi Helianth, I have gone through your website. I want to place my website link (http://www.learnalanguage.com/learn-japanese/) on your website. My link is related to learn Japanese language online. You can add my link in this page (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses) as you placed other free online courses links. Let me know if you can do this for me? I will be grateful to you. Regards, Kate Wilson. katewilson894@gmail.com